Learn To Fly
by floydist
Summary: G!Peen Quinn. Basically Rachel is kicked out because she tells her extreme "Christian" parents  Michael and Shelby  that she's gay in senior year. Now it's 10 years later and Quinn finally proposes to Rachel. Faberry and a dash of Brittana.
1. Ten

**Learn To Fly Chapter 1: Ten**

I unfortunately do not own Glee, the honor belongs to the creators of the show, RIB.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Ago (Senior Year) – June 9, 2012<strong>

"Rach," Quinn protested. "I don't think it will be a good idea to tell your parents."

"Nonsense, Quinn!" Rachel said. "They deserve the truth after sneaking around them for two years now. Are you telling me that you're ashamed of me?"

"Of course not!" Quinn answered. "I'm just afraid that they'll throw you out of your own home like my own father did when he found out."

"I know that," Rachel replied softly. "But Quinn, you should know by now that you're worth more to me than my parent's approval."

"If you're sure then," Quinn said, unable to deny her lover.

**At The Berry Household**

"Dad! Mom!" Rachel called out.

"What is it honey?" Michael asked.

"Where's mom?

"Right here," Shelby said as she emerged from the kitchen. "And who is this lovely girl next to you?"

"This is Quinn," Rachel replied, gesturing to the blonde girl.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Berry," Quinn said with a weak smile in anticipation for what was to come. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm glad you're finally inviting your friends over," Shelby said.

"She's not my friend," Rachel replied.

"Then what is she doing here?" Michael asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before answering her father, hoping that her parents would understand. "Quinn is my girlfriend."

The house was suddenly so silent that the sound of a pin dropping on the floor could be heard.

"It's a phase," Michael said. "We can fix this, Rachel."

"No it's not," Rachel said. "There is nothing for you or anyone to fix."

"It's a sin!" Michael yelled.

"I love her and she loves me," Rachel argued. "Love is not a sin."

"What about your dreams?" Shelby asked. "If she truly loved you, Quinn would never make you throw away your dreams for her."

"Quinn isn't making me choose between her and Broadway," Rachel said. "She's coming to New York with me. She'll be attending NYU, while I'm in Julliard."

"You!" Michael yelled, pointing at the blonde. "You corrupted my daughter! She was perfect. Now you're going to drag her to hell with the rest of you faggots."

"She did not," Rachel argued. "I was born this way dad. God made me this way, and he loves all of us like you said so many times in the past."

"I want you out of this house by tomorrow!" Michael shouted.

"Michael," Shelby said. "Rachel's our daughter."

"It doesn't matter any more," Michael replied. "She's a fag."

An hour later, Quinn carried the last of Rachel's things down the stairs and put them into the trunk of her car. Rachel was standing in the middle of the hallway when Quinn approached her. The blonde sighed before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"I will be once I leave this house," Rachel answered. "Just let me say my final goodbye."

"I'll come with you," Quinn said. "I don't want you to be alone."

Quinn followed Rachel into the living room and gave her girlfriend's hand a firm squeeze, trying to convey all of her support and love through that simple action.

"I'm leaving," Rachel told her parents.

"Good," Michael said. "And don't even think about coming back."

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "Quinn has a penis, dad."

Michael immediately bolted up from the coach and glared at the blonde girl. "You're an abomination! Leave my property immediately!"

"Come on Quinn," Rachel said as she tugged on her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go."

"Rachel, wait!" Shelby said, once the girls reached the door.

The older brunette stroked her now grown daughter's cheek before pulling her into a hug of goodbye. Once mother and daughter pulled away from each other, Shelby turned to Quinn.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

"I promise," Quinn said.

The couple turned, leaving Shelby at her doorstep to watch her own daughter leave and grieve her loss.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later – September 21, 2022<strong>

"I'm so happy for you two!" Brittany exclaimed as she bounced with excitement.

"I'm glad you finally had the balls to ask your hobbit, Q!" Santana said, walking into Quinn and Rachel's apartment, holding up the magazine with the front cover that read 'Broadway Starlet Rachel Berry Engaged To Actress Quinn Fabray!'

"I'm glad she did too," Rachel said as she kissed her fiancé.

"Can I see the ring?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied, lifting her hand up for the Dutch girl to inspect.

"So how did your fans react to the news?" Santana asked.

"I did get a message saying that I can't be with Rachel because they loved me more," Quinn chuckled. "The rest were all to congratulate the both of us.

"Really? Well I'm glad the world knows you're taken now, because you're mine. Every part of you," Rachel said seductively to Quinn as she stroked her fiancé through her jeans.

"Oh my god," Santana said as her eyes literally bugged out.

"That is so hot!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Come on, B!" the Latina said as she pulled her wife out of the apartment. "Let's leave them alone."

The two didn't leave their bedroom until the next day. Quinn really did love possessive Rachel.

* * *

><p>Again, it's not something that I usually write so tell me whether it's worthy of being continued or should just thrown into the dumpster as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.<p>

Another thing I need your opinion on is whether to go through with a fic where Quinn is either a spy or an assassin. Tell me what you think!


	2. The Ellen DeGeneres Show

**Learn To Fly Chapter 2: The Ellen DeGeneres Show**

I unfortunately do not own Glee, the honor belongs to the creators of the show, RIB.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry," Ellen announced to the audience. "We're really lucky to have them here since they're both so busy."<p>

"Hi Ellen!" Rachel said as she sat down on the couch next to Quinn. "We're both excited to be here, thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome," Ellen replied. "I'm just so happy that my favorite lesbian couple has finally made an appearance on my show."

"Of course we're here," Quinn said. "I mean who would be crazy enough to decline an offer to be here on _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_?

"Well I'm sure glad that you two aren't crazy," Ellen joked, earning laughter from her two guests and the audience.

"I've always been a fan of you, Ellen!" Rachel said. "I've watched your show since I was 12 years old."

"You must be my number one fan! Should Portia and Quinn be jealous?" Ellen asked teasingly.

"Of course not," Rachel replied. "Quinn is the only woman that I have and will ever love."

"I better be," Quinn said with a grin as she gave her fiancée a chaste peck on the lips.

"How does it feel like to be engaged to a 3 time Tony and 2 time Grammy award winner, Quinn?" Ellen asked.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world with Rachel by my side. Without her, I'd be nothing. I would probably still be back home in Lima working as a real estate agent or have a job I absolutely loathe," Quinn admitted.

"And you, Rachel?" Ellen said. "What is it like to be engaged to one of the best female actresses of the decade?"

"To me, it doesn't really matter what she does or how she looks. As long as the love of my life is willing to let me spend the rest of my life by her side, I'd be overjoyed. Quinn is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love her with all of my heart."

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Ellen exclaimed. Quinn has just been nominated for another Academy Award this year for her role as Claire Roberts in the film 'The Last Night'. Congratulations for your nomination, and I wish you the best!"

"Thank you," Quinn said with a smile.

"Anyways, your fans have asked me to test the both of you and see if you are worthy of each other. You're allowed to call a friend once if you need help, just remember that the phone call will be broadcasted live on national television. Are you two ready?"

"Yes," both Rachel and Quinn replied simultaneously.

"Good," Ellen said. "And because I'm nice, you'll both get easy questions at first. When is Rachel's birthday, Quinn?"

"December 18th," Quinn answered.

"Correct!" Ellen said. "What is Quinn's favorite color?"

"Yellow," Rachel replied.

"Who is Rachel's idol?" Ellen asked.

"Barbra Streisand," Quinn answered. "Hence her middle name."

"Correct again!" Ellen said. "What is Quinn's favorite food?"

"That's easy! It's bacon."

"What is Rachel's favorite part of you, Quinn?" Ellen asked.

"Abs," Quinn replied, leaving out the part about her penis, which was truly Rachel's favorite part about her. Some things could be left unsaid.

"Did she get that right?" Ellen asked the brunette.

Rachel nodded.

"What was Rachel's first musical on Broadway?" Ellen asked.

"Wicked," Quinn answered. "Just wondering though, why do I have more questions than Rachel does?"

"Because Rachel gets the hardest question of the day," Ellen replied.

"That's not fair!" Rachel protested.

"I guess I just love the blondes more," Ellen joked.

"I'm calling Portia and telling her to make you sleep on the couch tonight," Rachel said as she pouted.

"Don't be mean to me!" Ellen said. "I have the right to deem you not worthy."

"By whom?" Rachel asked.

"By your fans," Ellen replied.

"Fine, just ask me the question."

"Drum roll please!" Ellen said. "And the question is: what does Quinn miss the most about you in your high school days?"

"You're right, that is really hard!" Rachel said. "I believe I'll have to make a call."

"Who are you going to call?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see," Rachel said as she dialed the number for the person that she would never have dreamed of calling back in her high school days.

"Hey hobbit!" Santana said on the other end of the line. "Did Quinn do something wrong again? Oh wait, she's so whipped that she can't deny you anything you want."

"Why hello to you as well, Santana. And I'd like to let you know that what you're saying is being recorded and broadcasted on television," Rachel said.

"Oh well, you'll just have to deal with whatever I say then. So what can I do for you?" Santana asked.

"I just need you to answer the question: what does Quinn miss the most about me in our high school days."

"You're her fiancée! You should know the answer to that question," Santana said.

"You really aren't helping me here," Rachel huffed in annoyance.

"How about your atrocious clothing you wore back then?" Santana suggested.

"Oh please!" Rachel said. "She can't possibly have liked the clothes I wore in high school. It has to be something else."

"Damn, you're smarter than I thought!" Santana said. "You know what, Berry? I'll give you a clue; it has something to do with stars. You should be able to figure it out from here. Anyways, I need to go pick up B from the airport now. See you!"

"Bye, Santana."

"That was an interesting conversation," Ellen commented. "So do you have your answer now?"

"I believe so," Rachel replied. "I think Quinn misses me sticking a gold star every single time I write my name. Is that right, Quinn?"

"Yes," Quinn confirmed.

"Well there you go folks," Ellen said. "I told you they were the 'golden couple'. Rachel's newest album _Get It Right_ is set to be released today and you all get a free copy!"

"The second song is my favorite, so don't forget to listen to that," Quinn told the audience.

"Again thanks for coming here today and congratulations to the newly engaged!" Ellen said.

Quinn and Rachel smiled in thanks and left the studio only after the brunette had signed a couple of autographs and taken a few pictures with her fans.

* * *

><p>Well, there was another chapter that I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of your love and support. How's everyone coping with the 3 week hiatus?<p>

Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter.


	3. Post Oscar Celebrations Are The Best

**Learn To Fly Chapter 3:** **Post Oscar Celebrations Are The Best**

Unfortunately, I do not own Glee. The honor belongs of the creators of the show, RIB.

* * *

><p>"You looked so damn sexy tonight," Rachel told her fiancée. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip off your dress live on national TV and have you inside of me so that the whole world can see that you're mine."<p>

"Rachel!" the blonde groaned as she felt the tightening of the sweatpants she had changed into. "My heart and body belong to you, baby. I just can't wait to put our wedding ring on your finger and you the same for mine."

"Still such a charmer," Rachel said as she slowly pulled down Quinn's pants as well as her boxers. The brunette smirked before she started stroking her girlfriend so that the blonde's rigid member now stood tall and proud in all of its naked glory. "Let me congratulate you properly for winning the Oscar today."

"What about you, Rach?" Quinn asked as she was pushed down on the large bed that the couple shared.

"Later," the brunette replied. "Right now, it's all about you."

The blonde nodded rather eagerly as her fiancée held the throbbing member firmly in her hand and started to pump her meat, and felt it twitch with delight.

"This is mine" Rachel said, making a point by rubbing the blonde's cock harder.

"That's right baby," Quinn groaned in pleasure. "You own me," the blonde said as Rachel squeezed her balls with the perfect amount of force so that it brought Quinn closer to cumming, but not so much that it hurt her.

"You know what I do with what I own?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Quinn panted.

"I mark it," the brunette replied before she swirled her tongue all the way to the base, licked the head and then began to take her fiancée's cock inch by inch so that it was buried deep within her throat. Rachel began to bob her head up and down the blonde's cock, eliciting a loud groan from Quinn.

"Rachel," the blonde said. "I'm going to cum."

The brunette began to suck harder on her fiancée's cock, making the blonde release her essence into her lover's mouth. Rachel was happy to swallow each drop of Quinn's cum, swirling the white liquid as if she were sampling wine.

"I love your non-existent gag reflex," Quinn said, pulling her lover flush against her chest. "Thank you for that, Rae. You didn't have to take me in your mouth though, I would have been happy with just a hand job."

"You're welcome," Rachel replied. "I love the way you taste so just enjoy it, baby."

"That's good then," Quinn said as she pressed gentle kisses all over her lover's body. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," Rachel replied.

The couple was embraced with a comfortable silence until Rachel decided to speak again.

"Quinn," Rachel gently said. "What do you think about starting a family?"

"Right now?" the blonde asked.

"No, not right now. When we're both ready to take the next step."

"I'm ready whenever you're ready," Quinn answered. "I just don't want to rush you baby. The fact that you agreed to marry me has already made me the happiest person alive."

"Ok," Rachel said. "Thank you for understanding."

"Anything for you, baby."

"I do have one request before we go to bed," Rachel said.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Make love to me."

"With pleasure," The blonde said as she stood up to grab a condom from their stash in the first drawer of their bedside table.

Quinn crawled back onto the bed, ripped open the wrapper and carefully rolled the condom onto her 9-inch cock before settling in her place between Rachel's thighs.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

Rachel's only response was a nod. At her lover's confirmation, Quinn guided her dick with her right hand and placed the head right at her fiancée's entrance. With a slow movement of her hips, she penetrated her and proceeded to move her hips gently back and forth, pushing herself into her fiancée with each inward thrust until she was thoroughly buried inside of Rachel.

"After all these years," Quinn said with a thrust into the brunette, "You still feel so good around me."

The blonde watched in fascination as her dick came out shiny with evidence of the pleasure she shared with Rachel. Quinn began to thrust faster and harder, her goal being to bring Rachel over the edge.

"Does it feel good baby? What do you want me to do?" the blonde asked.

"You make me feel so good baby," Rachel moaned. "I'm so close!"

Hearing those words, Quinn grabbed the brunette firmly by the hips and began pounding into her. Soon after, Rachel succumbed into orgasm, her walls gripping oh so deliciously on the appendage that was giving her ultimate bliss, begging the blonde to release her seed. And of course, Quinn obliged to her lover's wish and emptied her load into the piece of latex separating her from Rachel. Quinn continued to thrust softly into her fiancée until her cock became flaccid and reluctantly pulled out of her lover, drawing a small whine from the brunette when she felt the loss of heat between her legs.

"That was amazing," Rachel said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Quinn smiled softly at her lover and pulled the covers over them as she climbed back into their bed. "You were amazing as well. Go to sleep now, sweetheart. I'll be here next to you in the morning when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>I have to say that I only enjoyed a few episodes from the new season, while many were less than satisfactory for me. The Finchel sex does not exist in my mind, to me, Rachel Barbra Berry is still a virgin and will always have her virginity taken by Quinn Fabray and no one else.<p>

I know this was originally my Christmas/Hanukkah present, but I've spotted a couple of errors and decided to change them. I guess this new and improved version of the chapter can be considered my new year present to you all.

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful _**depaul7**_.

Enjoy the rest of 2011!


End file.
